One Fiery Encounter
by xSteleAliniax
Summary: A Nalu one-shot that is extra spicy. If you love Nalu like I do, I don't think you'll be disappointed! Disclaimer: Not appropriate for young readers. This a lemon. Discretion is advised.


**Nalu Scene**

 **One Fiery Encounter**

 **By: xSteleAliniax**

"What a day..." Lucy sighed, walking home after a long day of work. She held her shoes in one hand as she walked, her feet sore from the hard labor. Levy had asked her to accompany Team Shadow Gear on a job that day, and since Lucy's team (that is NATSU) was too busy being lazy to take another job, she agreed to help her friend out. She didn't normally like working with other teams, it just wasn't the same, but she was in a bit of a pinch. Her rent was due in two days, and she definitely didn't have enough to cover it.

It was late, so the streets were mostly deserted. On her way past Southgate Park, she passed by a couple snuggling together on a park bench and an image of her and Natsu sitting on that bench popped into her mind. She groaned internally, mentally chastising herself for even thinking such things. "Don't be an idiot." She told herself. They could never be like that...

A new image materialized into her mind, then. A memory, from several days ago, fifteen to be exact. They were on a job, and Lucy had fallen from a window some stories high. Natsu caught her, but lost his balance at the last second and fell to the ground, Lucy on top of him. For just a moment, but what felt like an eternity, the two just stared at one another, unable to so much as breathe. Natsu had reached out a hand and smoothed back the hair from her face, his thumb brushing against her lips...

And then the others came rushing onto the scene and Natsu had pushed Lucy away. Lucy's face was red as a tomato, and Happy _oohed_ when he saw her so flushed. "You loooooove him!" He sang obnoxiously.

"Shut up, cat!" She hissed at him. Thankfully no one else had heard the exchange. They were all busy talking to Natsu. She couldn't see his face, but his posture looked uncomfortable. Because he had felt something, too?

"Oh, man..." She whined. "I'm such an idiot," She finally reached her door and leaned her forehead against it, feeling a cloud of despair start to wash over her.

 _Nothing a nice, hot bath can't fix,_ she thought, opening the door. She kicked it shut behind her and locked it before flicking on the lightswitch.

And saw Natsu sitting on her chair, looking perfectly at ease. Her mouth fell open.

"Hey, took you long enough." He grinned over at her.

"Why you... _STOP BREAKING INTO MY HOUSE!_ " She bellowed, and launched a shoe at him. He dodged it, but the second one hit him square in the head.

"Ow! Will you stop for a minute?!" He rubbed at his head. But Lucy was beyond pissed by then. She was humiliated, and felt rejected for reasons that were not really his fault, but she couldn't help being mad for anyway.

She lunged, fists flailing. Natsu jumped out of the way, probably in fear of one of her infamous "Lucy-Kicks."

"Hey! Wait a minute! I just need to talk to you! What are you getting all worked up about?" Her tiny fists wailed on him, eyes full of rage.

"Because you keep breaking into my house, you big dummy!" She got in a few more hits before Natsu decided that this was not going to get better on its own, not with that murderous glint in her eyes he knew so well.

He pushed her against the wall and trapped her there, holding her hands above her head so she couldn't move. She froze, heart thumping roughly against her ribcage.

"Natsu," a choked gasp. For a moment she couldn't remember how to breathe. His eyes burned like a flame as they locked onto hers, daring her to look away. But she couldn't have forced her eyes away even if she'd tried. She was locked in a sudden trance.

Natsu's breath was heavy, but whether that was from their fight or from how close they now were, she didn't know.

"I've been trying to talk to you." His voice low. Lucy swallowed hard, her eyes shifting down to his lips. They curled upward into a knowing smile. Lucy snapped her eyes back onto his. They smoldered, burning her alive. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe!

"Lucy," he breathed, her name a prayer on his lips. She tried not to sigh at the sound of it.

 _What is wrong with me_?! She wondered. She was completely consumed by this boy, and he was barely even touching her. What would she do if he actually _kissed_ her? That night when she fell into his arms… That had sparked something inside of her. And now it was boiling on the surface, trying to get out.

"I need to tell you something," Natsu said, smirking a little at Lucy's reactions. It made her want to punch him and kiss him at the same time.

"Wh-what did you n-need to tell me?"

 _Totally smooth, Lucy_! She thought sarcastically.

"I want you to stop for a moment and hear me out, alright?" He said. She nodded, feeling slightly dizzy. She sucked in a breath and held it, waiting for what he might say. He let her hands go when he was certain she wouldn't try to swing anymore fists, but kept his on the wall on either side of her head. Her hands fell at her sides limply, feeling as if they were made of lead. Natsu didn't back away, though. He stayed where he was, muscular chest all but pressed against hers. She could feel the heat radiating off of him and started to feel flushed.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, voice a low growl. A tremor ran up her spine at the sound of it, and it took her a moment to remember how to speak.

"Of course."

 _Now hurry up and kiss me before I combust_! She silently pleaded.

A slow, mischievous grin made its way onto his perfect lips. "Good. Because I want to do something with you."

 _Ah! I can't take all this teasing_!

"L-like what?" She stammered out. "I thought you wanted to talk?"

"Oh, I do," he assured her. "But you're kind of distracting the hell out of me in that sexy outfit of yours, Lucy." He grinned. She bit her lip. She forgot that she hadn't had a chance to change out of her short black skirt and mint green, lace top. At least she wasn't wearing the heels anymore… "That, and you've been practically throwing yourself at me all evening." He added with an amused smirk.

She flinched and glared at him. "I was not! I was trying to knock your dumb head unconcious!"

Natsu laughed, and then slid a hand behind her back, pulling her closer so that their bodies were pressed firmly together. Lucy gasped and went completely still.

"You know what?" Natsu breathed, staring at her lips. "I never was any good at using words."

He crushed his lips to hers.

Even though she had been expecting this, had been waiting for this moment for what felt like an eternity, the actual kiss itself, the feel of Natsu's lips on hers, was almost enough to leave her completely undone. His lips were strong and sure, kissing her like this was the most important thing he would ever do. She moaned into his mouth, and he used the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. He pressed her body against the wall so that no space was between them, and she clung to his bare back, pulling him closer, still.

Had his shirt always been off? Or had she managed to take it off without realizing it? Natsu slid one hand under her shirt and the other cradled her neck, fingers entwining in her hair. Every trace of bare skin he touched ignited a spark within her, flames spreading throughout her body until she was certain she would turn to ash right there.

He broke the kiss and gently pulled on her hair, tilting her head back. He trailed blazing kisses down her neck and collarbone, stopping just at the edge of her bra. He used his tongue to trace a line around the curves of each breast, and Lucy let out a shaky breath, pinching her eyes shut and digging her nails into Natsu's back.

"You... are a goddess," he whispered against her skin, then fell to his knees before her. She blinked in surprise, her body shaking slightly as the flames died down. Natsu had his head bowed low, hands on the floor, chest heaving. Her mouth fell open at the sight of him.

"I pledge my life to you, Lucy of Fairy Tail," he said with as much sincerity and heart as he could. Lucy gasped, watching this strong, powerful wizard completely surrendering himself to her. Was this a dream? If so, she hoped she'd never wake up. "Lucy, I vow to stay by your side until the end of days. I promise to protect you with my life as long as I live." He looked up at her with determination in his eyes. "I love you, Lucy Heartfilia."

 _Was this... what he was trying to tell me_?

She stared down at him, her heart beating frantically against her ribcage, threatening to break free.

"Natsu," She bit her lip. What could she possibly say after all that? What words could even begin to express what she was feeling? Natsu was not a man of many words. In fact, it was Lucy who was the supposed author. Yet, right then, their roles had been completely reversed. Natsu was delivering beautiful, poetic lines, and Lucy was left totally speechless.

"I know I'm not that strong a fighter in combat," she began. "And I know my magic is not always the most reliable, or helpful, type out there... But, I will do everything in my power to protect you, too." Relief shone in Natsu's eyes. She wondered if he was expecting her to reject his declaration of love for her. As if… "I love you, Natsu Dragneel," Lucy declared proudly, though she felt her cheeks redden at the words she'd never uttered aloud before. But, despite that, they felt strangely powerful on her tongue.

Natsu grinned widely, showing all his teeth. "Hell yeah!" In an instant he was back on his feet and kissing her with such fiery passion she was certain this was the end of her. It couldn't possibly burn any brighter...

"I want to feel you, Lucy," he whispered against her mouth, causing a delicious moan to escape her lips, and the smallest tremor to shake her body.

What did he mean by that? As far as Lucy could tell, there wasn't a single place where they weren't already connected.

Then, her clothes were on fire.

"Ah! _Natsu_!" She screamed and tried to jump away from him, but in an instant all of her clothing had turned to nothing, like it had never even been there. Natsu was giving her a triumphant look.

"Ha! It worked! I just mastered that spell last night." Pride shone in his eyes.

"Why, you..." She clenched her hands into fists and socked him right in the gut. He doubled over at the impact, coughing.

"Damn, Lucy," he groaned. "And you say you're no combat wizard..." He looked up at her, but she was glaring daggers at him, arms folded over her chest in embarrassment.

His eyes softened. "I'm sorry, Lucy..." He straightened and looked her right in the eyes, even though every instinct was telling him to look at her naked body. "Please don't hide from me."

"You really are an idiot," she snapped, though her breathing had picked up again, and she knew it wasn't rage that was doing it. He smiled a cheesy grin, green eyes a flame on hers.

"Yeah, I know." He reached out a hand and put it carefully on her arm, then stepped closer. Her body shook as he drew her into his arms. "Don't be ashamed in front of me," he whispered in her ear. "I think you're sexy as hell. I want to see every part of you."

Lucy wasn't a shy person by any means, but in front of Natsu... She suddenly felt like she wasn't good enough. Her body was completely exposed to him now, and she didn't know how she felt about that. Sure, he had seen her naked plenty of times on missions, but this was different somehow. Still, his words sparked something inside of her.

She loosened her grip on herself and took a step back, out of his arms. He looked so surprised that for a moment his arms just hung there in front of him where Lucy had been standing. She took a deep breath and then lowered her arms to her sides, stepping back a few more feet so that he could see all of her.

Despite Natsu's bold words before, the instant she revealed herself to him a deep red blush spread across his cheeks, and a breath caught in his throat. He took her in, eyes scanning down her body slowly, memorizing everything about her and putting it all in a special place in his mind reserved only for memories of Lucy.

"Can I kiss you now?" He asked after a long moment, eyes locking on hers once more. He didn't wait for a response, he pulled her into his arms and met her lips with his. Her breasts were pressed against his bare chest, and it was all he could do to keep it together. Her hands slid around his neck and into his hair, as his hands roamed over her body, touching her like she was a fine piece of china. This surprised her, his delicate touch. Was he afraid to _really_ touch her?

"Natsu," she broke their kiss, but kept her fingers locked in his hair, their faces an inch apart, less. " _Touch me_ ,"

He groaned, her voice was a whispered moan, sultry and sexy and completely un-Lucy. He didn't waste any time. He backed her slowly to the bed, and gently pushed her onto it. She moved back so her head lay against the pillow there, resisting the urge to cover her exposed skin. Natsu climbed over her, slowly, keeping his eyes on hers.

"I'm not some fragile doll," she said, voice low, eyes full of love and desire. This foreplay crap had gone on long enough for her. "Touch me, Natsu. _Please_..." He gulped and nodded, face determined.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Suddenly his mouth was on her breast, sucking at the nipple.

"Ah," she moaned, eyes squinched shut and hands fisting the blankets. His tongue was a flame in itself, burning her flesh everywhere it touched. His hand slid up her stomach and started kneading at her other breast as he continued to suck. She writhed beneath him.

His mouth moved lower, leaving fiery kisses in its wake. When he reached her stomach he stopped and she tensed, waiting for what he might do next. His fingers danced across her skin, down her stomach, lower... Fingertips tickled the skin on her thigh, moving closer... His mouth kissed her stomach again and again as those fingers traced patterns on her skin.

She groaned, this time frustrated. He was being such a tease!

"You sure are feisty," he remarked, smiling against her skin. He dipped a single finger just inside of her entrance.

" _Geez_..." Her toes curled around the sheets, fingers digging into the soft comforter so hard she thought the nails would break through.

Natsu's finger slid in farther, and then he added a second, swirling them around and getting a feel for her reactions. Every moan and gasp was a beautiful sound to his ears. The way her whole body seemed to react to everything he did. Fingers, toes, breasts, ragged breath, arched back... All of it his.

"Natsu..." Lucy's body was really humming now, moving of its own accord, like a dance just for him. She must be close...

He slid his fingers out, earning another groan of frustration. With a smirk, he lowered his face to her womanhood and circled his tongue around her clit.

"Ah!" she cried out, clutching the bedding tighter in her small hands. He slipped his tongue inside of her, tasting the wetness there. It tasted even better than fire. He growled, causing her to gasp. It was a sexy sound...

He continued sucking at her womanhood as she came closer and closer to completion. She became tight, and her body tensed as she was about to come. He sucked harder, willing her to come for him. She gritted her teeth together in anticipation.

"Natsu!" She came, and he licked every drop of her delicious juices. She buried her face in her hands as her body came down from its climax. "That's so gross," she groaned as he finished licking her and sat back.

"Not true," he disagreed, licking his lips. "You taste like liquid fire."

"I don't even want to know what that means." She groaned, suddenly embarrassed.

"Hmm." He moved over her and smashed his lips against her, sliding his tongue inside in her surprise. Her juices still coated his tongue, warm and sweet. Not _bad_ , exactly...

He kept kissing her until her body finally relaxed, and she wrapped herself around him. She was suddenly desperate to have him inside of her, _all of him_. She kissed him deeper, and used her toes to push his pants down. He groaned and kicked them the rest of the way off without breaking their kiss. His erection pulsed like a heartbeat between them, and Lucy boldly reached down and took it into her hand.

"Shit," Natsu buried his face in her hair as she massaged his member, his hands gripping the sheets as she had done. "God, Lucy... Stop." A moan. She massaged harder and faster, feeling the length and hardness of him.

He pulled her hand from his erection and held it above her head. He was breathing heavily, eyes blazing, like a forest on fire. "Enough," he growled. She smiled evilly, having received the reaction she was hoping for.

"I'm ready, Natsu," she said, pushing her hips against his. He bit his lip at the sensation and closed his eyes. "And I can tell you are too."

"Okay..." He opened his eyes and focused on her face. He hovered over her, and then slowly entered her, watching to make sure she was okay. Her eyes pinched shut when he was fully inside, and her lips trembled. He waited until she was able to look at him again, and then asked, "Okay?" She nodded. He began to move, slowly. Lucy watched him. His eyes were so full of love and patience just then, it brought tears to her eyes. A few spilled down her cheeks before she could blink them away.

"Shit, what'd I do?" He started to slide out, concern washing over his features.

"No!" She wrapped herself around him like a vice. "I'm okay. I just... You really love me." She realized, holding his face between her hands. She hoped her own eyes showed the love she felt for him as well.

"Well, yeah." His tone suggested that this was a stupid thing to even question. It made her smile. She pulled his face close to hers and whispered against his lips.

"Make love to me..."

She felt his lips turn up into a smile.

"Anything you say, Luce." He leaned down and kissed her softly, then pulled on her bottom lip with his teeth. Lucy moaned and dug her fingernails into his hair. Natsu moved in and out of her, slow at first and gradually gaining speed and force.

Lucy was new at all this, and was pretty sure Natsu was too, but the pair moved together like a perfectly synchronized waltz. She didn't think it could possibly get any more perfect than right at that moment. Natsu was like a natural, seeming to already know exactly how to move in order to make Lucy react the most. Every little curve of his hips made her head spin and fire burn inside of her. Her whole body was consumed by it, by _him_.

Lucy learned as the act went on, testing out something hesitantly, and then waiting for his reaction. It didn't seem like she could do anything wrong, however. Each thing she tried, Natsu would groan, or give her that low growl that she could feel vibrating through his entire body. Each kiss was passionate and hungry, and left her lips numb and tingling.

"Damn, Lucy..." Natsu groaned into the nape of her neck, kissing her there with each word. "You. Are. So. Beautiful. So... Beautiful..." His sweet words softened the intense scene, just enough to make her feel appreciated, but still sexy and desired. The sincerity in his voice almost made her climax. She was getting close. She could feel her walls start tightening around him. It was almost painful, but in a good way.

Natsu groaned loudly at the new sensation, and pumped harder. Lucy matched his strides, moving her hips with his and tugging on his pink locks.

"Ah..." She moaned, biting her lip. The fire within her... It was all consuming. It would take over her entire being and leave her as nothing more than a pile of dust.

"Lucy," Natsu said, just as Lucy said, "Natsu!" The two clung to one another as they came together. The fire inside of her exploded into a million sparks, leaving her sweaty and breathless and so, so warm.

Natsu collapsed on top of her with an exhausted groan, barely managing to hold himself up enough so as not to crush her with his weight. Lucy closed her eyes and held him against her chest as they came down from their high.

"That... Was incredible." Natsu breathed into her shoulder. He finally managed to pull himself off of her and lay down beside her, pulling her onto his chest. "Your turn for a pillow."

She giggled breathlessly and lay against his chest. His arms went around her and held her tight, as if afraid she might slip away. But there was no danger of that. She wasn't going anywhere.

"Hey, Natsu?" Lucy asked, as she cuddled up next to him under the covers.

"Yeah, Luce?" Natsu was twirling a strand of her hair between his fingers. It was soft, and slightly damp from sweat.

"Who did you practice that spell on? The one you used on me earlier?" She felt him stiffen, and the hair fell from his fingers.

"Oh, uh..." Natsu fidgeted uncomfortably, making her head bounce where it lay on his chest. She raised her head and narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

" _Naaatsuuu_?" She asked, voice dripping with disapproval. He couldn't quite meet her eyes, and his fingers drummed anxiously at his sides. "Wait a minute... You didn't have a shirt on when you came in here at all, did you?"

"Um..." He scratched his pink hair and looked away from her piercing eyes.

"So, that's it!" Lucy shot up and suddenly straddled him, jabbing a finger into his chest. "You practiced magic on yourself. And you got burned for it!" She laughed at the total irony, making the bed bounce. Natsu pouted and pretended that Lucy being naked on top of him was no big deal. So what if her breasts were bouncing as she laughed at him? It was fine. He didn't even notice...

"Yeah, so?" He jutted his lip out, ignoring the naked girl...

Lucy stopped laughing, saw Natsu's pitiful expression, then leaned down and kissed him.

"Okay, that was kind of sweet I guess." She relented. She supposed it was better than what she had thought up in her head... Because that was a really scary thought. She briefly wondered how many of his precious vests he burned before he managed to perfect that spell. She guessed she should be glad he hadn't accidentally burned some of her hair along with her outfit.

"Yeah, sweet." Natsu puffed his chest out, trying to appear more manly, she guessed. Lucy snorted and lay back on top of him, hugging him close.

"I love you, Natsu. But don't ever burn my clothes again. That was my favorite outfit!" She exclaimed in Lucy-like fashion.

"I'll buy you a new one," he promised, wrapping his arms around her and breathing in her Lucy scent. There was nothing quite like it, he thought. And the two wizards fell asleep like that, wrapped in each other's embrace.

* * *

 **A/N: Edited/Revised and extended (11/25/16)**


End file.
